


What A Mood

by Dirty_Corza



Series: corza's weird shit prompt fills [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Painplay, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: For the prompt: Fenders petplay, where Anders literally acts like a cat, a very spoiled cat. And Fenris has to deal with this very naughty kitty.Fenris knew what to expect when he got home later than he had promised Anders, especially on their special night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/gifts).



Fenris heard a crash as soon as he walked in the door. A moment later, and another clatter followed it, along with a very self-satisfied hum from the great room.

He took a deep breath, counting to eight on the intake and exhale as he hung up his coat, counting down from ten as he began unbuckling his armor. It would be a test of Anders' patience, for Fenris to stay and remove the metal pieces in the hall, and judging from the sounds in the other room, Anders was all out of patience.

He had started to unbuckle his breastplate when a familiar blond head of hair peeked out from the doorway. His count had only gone down to four, and the eagerness of his lover had him smirking.

"Are you a naughty kitty?" he asked, rhetorical, really, but asking let Anders know he was fine with this activity for their evening, let him know that the games terms were accepted.

Anders replied with an over exaggerated meow, sitting in his doorway, watching Fenris remove his armor while he mimed cleaning his paws, as if to pretend indifference to the sight of Fenris in only his tight black bodysuit.

"You must be naughty, knocking things off the shelves, sitting there in nothing more than your collar. You were very eager for us to play tonight, weren't you?"

Anders stretched, giving Fenris a very pointed look as he bent, giving his lover an eyeful of ass. Fenris could even see the tell-tale glint of slick between his cheeks, a sign Anders had been very eager for this game indeed.

His remaining pieces of armor clattered to the ground in his rush to get them away, his rush to make himself presentable for his part in their game. "I got home late, didn't I? My poor kitten, left alone and aching." As soon as the last metal adornment fell to the ground, he was stepping down the hall, moving quickly until he reached Anders' side.

When he reached to pet his golden-haired kitten, though, his touch wasn't permitted, Anders giving a light hiss and snapping at Fenris' fingers. That was a warning, he knew, of what punishment Anders had decided he needed, for coming home so much later than promised.

Still, he persisted, deft fingers gently following the curve of Anders' rounded ear and the line of his jaw until he was gently scratching under his chin.

Anders' answered with a purr, though his hands clawed at Fenris' thighs, his nails sharp points of pain as he pulled himself up, nuzzling Fenris' hand as he brought his face closer to Fenris' crotch.

"Is my kitten in need of a treat, for being forced to wait so long?"

That had Anders nodding, a loud purr in his throat his sign of approval of the suggestion.

With that, Fenris' loosened the laces over his crotch, parting the fabric so his kitten could reach his slowly hardening cock, giving a hiss of pained pleasure as Anders made a point of dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin. "Anders, please..."

Anders merely smirked in response, dragging his tongue over the elf's hard cock before pressing his teeth more firmly against the base.

Fenris shuddered, leaning against the wall for support. Tonights game was looking to be much more intense than he had thought it would be that morning when he left.


End file.
